


【虫贱】Love This Time

by Mieguo



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieguo/pseuds/Mieguo
Summary: 完成任务后带着丁丁战损的死侍先生和spidey的love时间。想要一个有毛毛的贱贱，所以就假装是类似斜线刊里恢复帅脸的贱贱吧(强行)是刚入坑瞎几把乱写的产物，有bug也假装没有。





	【虫贱】Love This Time

**Author's Note:**

> 完成任务后带着丁丁战损的死侍先生和spidey的love时间。想要一个有毛毛的贱贱，所以就假装是类似斜线刊里恢复帅脸的贱贱吧(强行)  
> 是刚入坑瞎几把乱写的产物，有bug也假装没有。

"我们知道，当胚胎开始从雌雄同体发育成男孩或者女孩的时候，阴茎也开始在子宫内形成。"

"我听起来不够TED吗？哦……好吧，好像是没人拿浴室当后台准备室的。别这么看我，小蜘蛛，我知道现在是什么时候。"

是……死侍先生梦幻浴巾秀时间！是踩着微凉空气凝成的预定路线，瞄准恋人射出一击命中的专属飞吻然后……？

"Parker先生，您确定不要查看婴儿性别是吗？"

"Wade，我唯一确定的是我需要查看你在想什么……这次我们是要玩医生play吗？"

"不不不，那你就没法玩猜谜游戏了！我喜欢玩，特别是轮到我公布答案的时候！"

接着，只能治疗自己的明医Wilson先生一只手搭着蜘蛛侠的肩膀，一只手解开了浴巾。

"恭喜你，Parker先生！这是个男孩！"

 

准确地说是死侍先生拥有了一个死侍宝宝那么大的阴茎。就那么点大。感谢今天的可恶反派，Wade学到了更多攻击老二的技巧，学费是现已升级为好床伴的蜘蛛侠拉着他说"Wade！我们不杀人！"和"会长出来的，Wade！"。

这种狗屁巧合就是可以以百分百的概率发生在这个操蛋世界。Wade干完这票之后悲伤地当了会deadpoor，要知道他(暂时)失去的是排在Peter的阴茎和他自己的屁股后在床上第三重要的东西。就算Peter用背他回家的方式奖励可怜的好死侍，也体贴地不在他满嘴跑火车的时候打断他了……但是这没用，反而让Wade决定卸载饥荒，因为他感觉自己受到了类似打猎时被自己的回旋镖砸死的羞辱——他痛得像是被托马斯和他勾着屁股连成一串的小伙伴们况且况且嘻嘻哈哈呜呜呜呜地给碾过去了。

哦……大风吹吹，痛痛飞飞。天杀的翘屁股，亲爱的小蛛网知不知道毁掉这个温情的全年龄向姿势的关键道具已经消失了！

*

好在他自己也有个翘屁股。Wade是说，画面已经切出去很久啦，错过纽约头号性爱大师死侍先生的直播教学可没重播。让我们先拆了这个屏录，再回归死侍和蜘蛛侠甜蜜爱爱现场，并给予那个小玩意一点和它分量相符的尊重。

像是给它一个得体的称呼，比如死侍宝宝的小鸡鸡。

"Pete，我说，即使你在摸我喜欢被摸的地方，我还是想找警察叔叔。"Wade看着自己的小东西被Peter的一只手牵拉着"勃起"，手指黏在阴茎头处的包皮打转，另一只手摸上Parker先生最喜欢的死侍屁股，"他们不会包庇超级变态蜘蛛侠，对吧？"

"会的，Wade，看到你他们还会跟我同流合污。"

"我以为当蜘蛛侠的男友会不一样一点。我还是去把制服跟你做得再像情侣装一点。……Babe boy，Freud没跟我说过肛门期是往屁股里送东西来产生快感的？"Wade翻了个身，面对面地用自己还算大个的卵蛋蹭着男孩的龟头。圣母玛利亚啊，维纳斯的阴唇也没这个软了！他贴着他的小男友，跟着脑子里随便冒出的一首歌的节奏晃着屁股安慰他前头的小宝贝，顺带一提他4岁就发现这个乐子了，"哦该死……你要把我弄成一个喜欢后面有东西进进出出的小色鬼了。"

"老色鬼，Wade，安静点。"Wade听见自己狠狠啵完甜心男孩后他的纠正。

"好好好，轻点，你这个62年出生的老色鬼，"Wilson先生感受着他第四喜欢的Peter的手在他最最最喜欢的地方按摩出让他颤抖的快感，"死侍宝宝5岁后就不尿床了。"

于是Wade受到了撒谎的惩罚。Peter抱着他翻了个面，然后按着他的胯起身离开了需要拥抱的死侍宝宝。他的手指变本加厉地在软热的肉道里抽插碾压，反剪扩张。Wade感觉自己的脊椎像是什么粒子加速器，盖了Parker工业商标的那种，摁下启动键就会听话地把屁股里接受的Peter送过来的快感粒子源源不断地发射到大脑反应堆里，根本不管Wade被爆裂在脑子里的官能感受炸得发懵。

Wade舒服得晕晕乎乎的，感觉像是骑着追自己尾巴的彩虹小马围着卷饼堆绕圈，又像是他上个星期一边被Peter摁在滚筒洗衣机上干到腿软，一边透过半透明的塑料盖盯着泡泡们淹没了他最爱的Spideypool床单上的尿渍。

然而舒服又不能跟满足划等号，就像死侍男孩离成为哄小宝宝入睡的超级英雄还很远。

哦，事实上，Wade是看到自己下面开始长毛了才确定自己的阴茎已经进入青春期了。

"瞧瞧，货真价实的金毛帅哥。"Wade挺着自己在金色的柔软的小毛毯的陪伴下勃起的性器，感觉自在了不少。

这他妈才是做爱的味道，精液前液混着汗液被阴毛吸收又发散，闻起来就是一个等着Peter干到他射尿的Wade。

Wade简直被勾得急不可耐了。虽然他非常愿意羡慕Peter在离开床的地方有耐心这种枯燥的玩意，但现在，他只想要进入最喜欢的环节，像是让Parker医生治治他发情的小病人啥的。

*

Peter的屌实在很好，几乎捅得Wade芳心一颤，嘴边挤出了一堆天使和上帝。

Wade撅着屁股，性器在黏黏糊糊的空气里晃动，偶尔被万分之一的蜘蛛力量顶得甩在腹肌上，粘了两秒又被各种乱七八糟的力作用得接着发疯似的晃。

Peter粗鲁但有效地掌控了他身上的每一个敏感点，挺动下体插他屁股的声音都要把他的耳膜强奸到战栗。

他的小蜘蛛压在他身上。年轻人的身板没法完全盖住他的，但是Wade愿意为他缩起来和他来个跟枫糖一样甜的吻。他的身体被Peter的手臂抱着收拢，乳头被这个小混蛋拉扯出美妙的刺痛，血液和心跳中预告的高潮让他兴奋地期待着失控的痉挛。

毕竟他的Pete是个蛋白质发射专家。


End file.
